


Just Until the Wind and Rain Passes

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kid!Chanyeol, Kid!Yerim, M/M, Mild/OC Character Death (no main character death), kid!Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: Life never turns the way we want, but sometimes, that isn’t a bad thing at all. It might as well be considered a chance for a fresh start. Uncle Baekhyun is a nuisance.





	Just Until the Wind and Rain Passes

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: Big shout out to the mods for being super patient and understanding with me and puppy mod for beta-ing this last minute. 
> 
> This is a fic meant to take your mind away for a while to relax, the plot isn’t too heavy and has just the right amount of fluff and snark (I hope) to brighten up a bad day.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it♡
> 
> Additional warnings: Uncle Baekhyun (just kidding)
> 
> (Prompt #150)
> 
> by [mydaedream](http://mydaedream.livejournal.com/)

The soft sound of rain brushing against the window in sync with the gentle rumbling of thunder in the distance pulls Junmyeon out of his deep slumber. He sleepily rubs at his eyes before shifting his stiff body to glance at the mocking red digits staring right back at him from his bedside table. Even the sun is still resting, leaving it to the moon, which is hidden by the clouds, to keep watch over the thin curtain of rain watering the lands and streets.

 

Life wasn’t ideal and it didn’t turn out the way Junmyeon had planned when he enrolled into law school seven years ago but that held true for many things in life.  And it was up to every individual to decide on how to deal with the problems life throws at them.

 

If you would have asked Junmyeon ten years ago where he’d be in ten years, then he would have answered without hesitation: a lawyer working in a prestigious law firm somewhere in the heart of Manhattan. At that age, Junmyeon had just finished high school and was about to start his military service that granted him a scholarship for his law school afterwards.

 

He was young and naive enough to believe that as long as you set your mind on something and work hard for it, then there is nothing you cannot attain.

 

However, life is unpredictable and some things do not always happen for a reason. Junmyeon used to disagree with that, until _that_ night. That seemingly innocent summer night four years ago that would change his path forever.

 

Junmyeon stifles a yawn with the back of his hand before curling his arm around the small body that is currently cuddled up against his side. He presses his nose into the mop of black hair and inhales the familiar scent of the lavender shampoo that he was blackmailed into buying during the last sale at their local supermarket. A smile spreads over his lips as he remembers small brows arching and hips cocking in an exasperate manner when Junmyeon had tried to put the bottle of said shampoo back into the shelf instead of their shopping basket. Jongdae is only four years old but his age doesn’t show in his expressive gestures and stubbornness once he sets his mind on doing something.

 

Junmyeon noses down and presses his lips against Jongdae’s forehead, soothingly running his hands in circle over his son’s back. Jongdae has always been on the petite side, sharp features highlighted by a rather feline bone structure and an adorable curl to the end of his lips.

 

Junmyeon is not surprised that his son has charmed his way into the hearts of all the female population residing in their neighborhood. Baekhyun, Junmyeon’s best friend, had once described Jongdae’s smile as a “sweet trap” - once he captures you with a smile, it’s hard to escape - and Junmyeon couldn’t agree more. Sometimes he thinks that Jongdae is a gift from the sun, a daily reminder that light is always present, even during the darkest of nights.

 

Junmyeon reluctantly untangles himself from the warmth of his son and gets up on light feet, careful to not wake Jongdae, who still has a few good hours before he has to get ready for kindergarten.

 

A quick shower later finds Junmyeon back in his bedroom, silently buttoning up his white dress shirt and wrapping the black apron around his waist. He smoothes it down over his dress pants, careful to not leave wrinkles.

 

Who would have thought that a lawyer would also make a great barista? Junmyeon certainly hadn’t consider that _at all._

 

He uses some products to style up his hair, grabs his key and his phone and then goes downstairs to the first level of their apartment. A locked door separates their living space from the small, yet comfortable built in coffee shop on the first floor.

 

Junmyeon’s brother and his wife had designed the interior design themselves and Junmyeon smiles at the thought every morning when he eyes the warm balance of wooden colors and white.

 

He turns on the lights, rearranges some chairs before returning behind the counter. From here it’s all muscle memory and on autopilot. Junmyeon restocks the display with pastries that the night shift prepared last night - or rather Kyungsoo did - Baekhyun can’t bake or cook to save his life.

 

Junmyeon grabs the bag of fresh coffee beans and refills the grinding machine, the roaring sound of the machine blends in with the faint background music, Junmyeon puts on every morning.

 

He wipes down the counter and counts the cash in the register. One look at his watch assures him that he has enough time left to brew himself an espresso and with that he completes his morning routine.

 

The espresso warms up his body, soothing the burn of exhaustion, and Junmyeon allows his eyes to fall shut for a moment. He leans against the counter and taps his finger along to the slow rhythm of the song.

 

Ten more minutes until the store opens and the first rush of salary men stumble in, hair disheveled and coated with the lingering smell of alcohol and garlic from the weekend.

 

Junmyeon would have probably been one of them, dressed in a black suit and a leather briefcase, holding onto his black coffee for his dear life as he sprints to the subway to not be late to work.

 

Soft footsteps tear him away from his thoughts and his sour expression morphs into a gentle smile when he spots Jongdae’s messy bed hair poke through the door.

 

“My son is up before the sun - well isn’t that a rare occurrence,” he jests but earns nothing but a big yawn and two small hands reaching out to him in return.

 

Junmyeon crouches down and envelopes Jongdae in a tight embrace. His son loops his short arms around his neck and mumbles a quiet “good morning.”

 

“Morning! Do you want some hot chocolate before getting ready for kindergarten?” Junmyeon asks although he is already juggling Jongdae’s favorite mug in one hand while still holding Jongdae up with his other arm.

 

“And a cookie,” Jongdae rasps out, which unsurprisingly fades into another yawn.

 

Junmyeon chuckles, carefully lowering his son onto the bench closest to the counter to heat up some milk to prepare his son’s usual monday morning breakfast.

 

On a plate he adds two chocolate chip cookies and arranges them as eyes, a strawberry serves as nose and cut up banana pieces are lined up as mouth.

 

Vitamins are important after all.

 

Junmyeon places the steaming mug of hot chocolate and the plate with the cookie-fruit smiley in front of a now more awake looking Jongdae, who giggles when his father adds an extravagant bow.

 

“Daddy is so silly,” he squeaks, small fingers grabbing for the strawberry and delightfully shoving the piece of fruit past his curly lips.

 

“Don’t forget to chew your food at least ten times,” Junmyeon nags, already wandering back behind the counter to grab some tissues because his son has mastered the art of getting food all over his face instead of getting it in his mouth.

 

Junmyeon checks his watch and there’s still five more minutes until he has to open the cafe so he flops down next to his son and lets him feed him a piece of banana. He playfully pretends to bite Jongdae’s finger and promptly gets his nose bobbed.

 

“No, biting bad daddy!” Jongdae scolds, laughing. Junmyeon then points at his cheek and Jongdae he's quick to press a kiss to his dad’s cheek.

 

Junmyeon can’t help but smile whenever Jongdae is around and he almost forgets that he has to open the cafe if not for one of his regulars knocking against the window.

 

Junmyeon stumbles to his feet only hearing, “silly dad,” behind him before he unlocks the door and sheepishly smiles up at Seunghwan who playfully hits him against the chest.

 

“Your son has you fully in check. Morning Dae-Dae!” She calls over Junmyeon’s shoulder and he turns in time to see his son cheerfully waving his unused fork back at her.

 

“Cheerful and bright as per usual,” she concludes and follows Junmyeon who quickly slides back behind the counter.

 

“Indeed,” Junmyeon finds himself easily agreeing and sends his son another fond look, “two Americanos to boost your energy?”

 

Seunghwan nods her head and politely hands Junmyeon her credit card. She sighs and leans on the counter while Junmyeon turns around to prepare her drinks.

 

“I take your long-stifling sigh as a hint that your crush is still not realizing that he is being wooed?” He allows himself to laugh when he hears a confirming groan from behind him, followed by another distressed sigh.

 

“I don't get how someone can be this tall and handsome and yet so slow, it’s like he never had someone hit on him,” she rants and Junmyeon is amused to find her perched on the bench next to Jongdae now, who offers her a bite from his cookie, probably trying to console her.

 

“Thanks hun, at least you will grow up into some fine gentleman with a brain.” Seunghwan takes a bite from the offered treat before she fiddles with her sleeves - a habit that comes out when she feels frustrated.

 

Junmyeon rounds the corner and places both americanos in front of Seunghwan and hands her an extra paper bag with two chocolate chip cookies.

 

“Service,” he adds with a wink and Seunghwan smacks his arm adding a, “you are so lame,” before she tousles Jongdae’s hair and stands up. Her heels tap on the wooden floor and Junmyeon sends her out with the words, “Maybe a push isn’t enough and he needs a direct punch into the face,” as advice which at least lures a small smile back on Seunghwan’s face as she waves him goodbye.

 

Junmyeon cleans the coffee machine, grabs another tray of cookies and shoves them into the oven. Jongdae has finished his breakfast, chocolate smeared all over his face and Junmyeon can't help but snap some pictures of the sugary disaster.

 

The bell chimes as Junmyeon cleans Jongdae’s face with some wet tissues and helps him wash his hands in the sink.

 

Jongdae obediently climbs onto a small step stool next to his father and greets the customer - a salary man - with a big smile and a polite “good morning.”

 

The man is enormous and promptly orders mocha bread in addition to his coffee since Jongdae recommended it to him.

 

Junmyeon smiles whilst ringing up the order and preparing the coffee. The man thanks Jongdae who hands him the mocha bread in a small bag over the counter and tells Junmyeon that he will be back again.

 

“You’re a better businessman than me,” Junmyeon high fives an excited Jongdae who is beaming up at him.

 

“Aw, am I interrupting a special father - son bonding moment?” Baekhyun’s teasing voice draws their attention to where Baekhyun is now leaning against the door frame and Jongdae immediately runs over to hit his uncle with a spoon - albeit cheerfully.

 

“I wish you’d stop beating me up with silverware, you little spawn of satan.” Jongdae cackles as Baekhyun grabs him by his narrow hips and twirls him around a few rounds.

 

“Who are you calling ‘spawn of satan’,” Junmyeon jokingly raises an offended eyebrow and crosses his arms in front of his chest, “did you forget that payday is next week? Better be on your best behavior.”

 

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out, a gesture Jongdae immediately has to copy, and both laugh at Junmyeon’s  grimace.

 

“Yes, yes _boss-_ I’ll make it up to you by washing up Junior here and taking him to the other rowdy bunch.”

 

Junmyeon shakes his head in amusement but starts to prepare Baekhyun’s drink nevertheless. “You make it sound like those kids are gangsters.”

 

“Well,” Baekhyun has cocked his hip and shields his face from Jongdae’s spoon, “last time I went there to pick up junior, I was cruelly attacked and had 6 kids pile up on top of me!”

 

“Uncle Baekhyun is very soft to lie on,” Jongdae offers as explanation and Junmyeon barks out a laughter at the sight of Baekhyun’s offended expression.

 

“You just wait junior, I am going to leave you in the hand of that Yerim girl again who sat on you last time.” Jongdae looks mortified at Baekhyun’s threat for a second but then he juts out his bottom lip and pulls his most adorable pout on Baekhyun who simply groans in defeat.

 

“Sometimes it feels like I am raising two babies,” Junmyeon mumbles to himself but Baekhyun hears him anyway and immediately makes kissy faces at him.

 

“Just go and get him ready, _uncle_!” He ushers the bickering pair upstairs. Jongdae is now on Baekhyun’s back pretending that the later is his pony because “Uncle, you aren’t tall enough to be a horse.”

 

Junmyeon leaves the ice latte on the counter for Baekhyun to take once he finishes washing and dressing Jongdae.

 

He’d never admit it out loud but Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had helped him out a lot ever since _that_ night. Without their constant presence and assistance on taking Jongdae to kindergarten or just watching him for a few hours when Junmyeon was out to buy more supplies for the cafe, Junmyeon wouldn’t have been able to raise Jongdae properly. He owes both of his two friends more than he could ever repay them.

 

They also work part time at the cafe during the weekend even though both have fulltime jobs during the week. Kyungsoo is an editor for their local newspaper and Baekhyun is a radio dj. Yet, they’ve never complained to Junmyeon - quite the opposite Baekhyun has told him multiple times that Kyungsoo turns into another human being once he plays with Jongdae.

 

Junmyeon never thought that he would be a father at twenty-seven, never even considered having a child since his interest in women was rather non-existent and he didn’t have a long-lasting relationship with a man yet who he could consider adopting a child with.

 

And yet, faith send Jongdae to him and Junmyeon would do everything to assure this child’s happiness. Whatever it would take.

 

The bell chimes again and Junmyeon is startled out of his deep thoughts. A flood of businessmen file in and Junmyeon pushes his sleeves up - time for work.

 

The morning rush is always the busiest time of the day and Junmyeon barely manages to press a kiss to Jongdae’s cheek before Baekhyun grabs his mug and skillfully weaves his way through the crowd and outside the cafe.

 

From then, time passes by in a mix of colors, latte art and tons of americanos. Only around ten thirty does the crowd thin out and Junmyeon jokes around with the college student that trip through his door - grabbing their americanos and lattes to survive yet another boring lecture.

 

Sometimes Junmyeon misses those days, when all he had to worry about was his grade and securing a good internship at well-known law firm.

 

He rolls his neck and snaps his joints back into place, rays of sunshine are teasing him through the window glass and Junmyeon longingly glances outside.

 

The bell announces another customer and Jummyeon pats his growling stomach. “Not yet buddy,” he mumbles then looks up to welcome his guest with a smile.

 

His usual greeting gets stuck in his throat at the sight in front of him. The man, whose hazel feline eyes seem to pierce right through him, grins curiously at him through brown tousled hair.

 

“My colleagues recommended this place to me,” the man starts, voice slightly amused and Junmyeon finally snaps his gaze up, forcing his hand to stay on the counter instead of wiping his mouth in case he’d been drooling. “I’d like to try one of your americanos, please.”

 

Junmyeon schools his face back into a wide grin and nods his head. “Coming right up!”

 

He turns around to grab a cup and starts to prepare the drink. Junmyeon feels eyes boring through him from behind but he doesn’t dare to glance over his shoulder.

 

“This is a nice place, did you design it?” The man asks and Junmyeon stops for a minute, hesitates before he turns around and places the cup of americano on the counter.

 

“No, my brother and his wife did, thank you for complimenting it.” He scratches the back of his head and adds a cookie next to the coffee mug. “On the house,” he quickly adds and receives another half smirk - half smile in return.

 

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to stop by again,” the man pauses and slightly leans closer and Junmyeon belatedly notices that he’s reading his name tag, “see you soon Junmyeon.”  With that, the man turns around and exits the cafe, leaving Junmyeon with red cheeks and a rapid heart beat.

 

He ends up laughing over his own childishness, one handsome guy and Junmyeon’s hormones decide that he is fifteen again. With a shake of his head, he resumes work. Junmyeon has no time for romance. He also needs to stop adding cookies as service.

 

Still, a silent voice inside of him hopes for the handsome stranger to stop by again.

 

~*~

 

One week later finds Baekhyun lounging on the bench a red snapback worn backwards and sipping on an iced americano. Next to him sits Jongdae, wearing an equally red snapback in the same manner as his loud uncle - the only difference that he is inhaling a big cup of bubble tea.

 

“Drink slowly Junior, your dad will strangle me if you choke on one of those jelly things.”

 

Junmyeon hears Baekhyun scold and automatically looks over to the funny pair.

 

Jongdae simply rolls his eyes and unloads his box of crayons and carefully starts to scribble away on a blank sheet of paper.

 

The lunch rush has just left and Junmyeon checks his watch, only an hour left until Kyungsoo will take over and he can go visit the park with Jongdae as he has promised.

 

He quickly fixes some sandwiches, fresh lettuce, tomatoes, ham and cheese - Jongdae’s favorite ingredients - before he carries the plate over to the now again bickering pair.

 

“Junior is quite the picasso, maybe we should send him to a prestigious art school,” Baekhyun muses as he shoves a sandwich piece past his lips.

 

Junmyeon eyes Jongdae’s army of stickman and raises an eyebrow at a snickering Baekhyun. Jongdae makes grabby hands for the sandwiches and Junmyeon is quick to hand him one, basically hand-feeding him as Jongdae happily munches away.

 

The cafe is relatively empty right now except for some college students complaining about their assignments and sharing ice cream by the window.

 

As the doorbell chimes, Junmyeon jogs back to the counter only to find himself staring up into the handsome man’s face who he had met a week ago.

 

“You look surprised, I said I’d be back. The americano tasted fantastic.” The man’s light laugh is charming and Junmyeon feels his heart speed up again.

 

“I’m glad to hear that, what may I serve you today?” He cocks his head aside and catches both, Baekhyun and Jongdae observing the whole scene with utmost interest.

 

“The weather is nice today, I feel like a cappuccino would be quite fitting.” The man’s eyes roam over him like a predator eyeing his prey - or it might just be his imagination.

 

Before Junmyeon gets to reply, he feels a small figure climbing on the step stool and a spoon being pointed at the man standing across of them.

 

“Who are you?” Jongdae hardly looks like a threat with his oversized sweater, cap and jeans and Junmyeon sees the suspicious twitch of the ends of the man’s mouth.

 

“I'm Kim Minseok, I work in the office across the street and you are?”

 

Minseok is a nice name, Junmyeon concludes.

 

“Jongdae,” his son mumbles and slowly lowers his spoon to give Minseok a vary once over.

 

“Don’t mind Junior, he is very overprotective of his _dad.”_ Baekhyun soundly slurps his drink and Minseok raises a confused eyebrow.

 

“And you are?” He asks politely to which Baekhyun simply replies with, “the charming uncle.”

 

Junmyeon just wants to disappear inside a dark hole or maybe drown himself in a cup of iced coffee.

 

Instead he prepares the cappuccino with extra care, adding extra cinnamon pulver on top, and slides it over to Minseok whose gaze has changed into a more softer yet curious one.

 

“Well, Jongdae, Junmyeon and _charming_ uncle - I will see you around.” He shoots Junmyeon another mischievous grin before he is out of the door.

 

“Compact with a nice butt and a pinch of snark - isn’t that your wet dream?” Baekhyun asks and Junmyeon throws a napkin at him while pressing a finger over his lips.

 

Jongdae has resumed to doodling at the table and is adding some ramen like hair on top of his stick men's heads, pretty much unfazed by the whole scene.

 

“This is literally only the second time he’s been to this cafe - stop making assumptions.” Junmyeon viciously scrubs the surface of the _neat_ counter, avoiding Baekhyun’s prying eyes on purpose.

 

“Sure, he still eyed you like you are part of the menu, ready for take out.”

 

Junmyeon suddenly finds the thought of throwing Baekhyun into the Han river very appealing, but quickly thinks better of it because he promised Jongdae a movie on Saturday night and Baekhyun is the only one available to babysit the cafe that day.

 

Luckily, Kyungsoo walks in at that moment and saves Junmyeon from Baekhyun’s sharp tongue and darn observation skills.

 

Jongdae immediately gets up to tackle his other uncle into a hug and Kyungsoo picks him up without difficulty and they bump their fists - like _real_ men do when greeting each other.

 

“You look like you fell into my boyfriend’s horrendous wardrobe,” Kyungsoo comments dryly, which immediately has Junmyeon laugh out loud while Baekhyun protests soundly.

 

Kyungsoo hands Jongdae over to Junmyeon who has already abandoned his apron in the backroom. He spins his son around. “Ready for the park?” He asks, feeling as giddy and excited to not be cooped up inside all day as his son.

 

Jongdae joyfully claps his small hands and hurries over to Baekhyun to retrieve his equally tiny Iron Man backpack.

 

Kyungsoo is already standing behind the counter and Baekhyun is by his side. They are still bickering about Baekhyun’s fashion taste but judging from the way Kyungsoo’s lips twitch and Baekhyun bats his eyes at his boyfriend, it won't take long until they are all over each other and Junmyeon has witnessed them sucking face too many times to feel like he’ll be missing out on something,

 

He holds onto Jongdae’s hand and they both wave the couple goodbye before retreating into the warm sunlight.

 

The park is only a ten minute walk away from the cafe and Junmyeon simply listens to Jongdae’s rambling about his day at the preschool before Baekhyun had picked him up. Apparently the girl, Yerim, had shared her crayons with him today and Jongdae had been delighted. He also had climbed two trees with his best friend Chanyeol and they almost got in trouble because they weren’t supposed to climb up that high.

 

April comes in form of cherry blossoms and just the right amount of warmth and fresh air. Junmyeon notes in amusement that Jongdae keeps growing more twitchy as they approach the playground. Pulling on his hand and making whiny noises in the back of his throat as he stops at the convenient store to buy two bottles of water.

 

The moment they arrive at the playground, Jongdae let’s go off his hand and sprints over to Yerim, the girl who shared her crayons with him and who is currently digging around in the sandbox with a blue shovel in her hand.

 

Junmyeon chuckles when Jongdae immediately crouches down in the sandbox to help Yerim built a sandcastle.

 

Someone clears his voice and Junmyeon is surprised to find Minseok sitting on a bench not far away from where he is standing. The cup of cappuccino in one hand while the other holds up a report he must have been reading over.

 

“I like to sit outside during my break, fresh air instead of cigarette smoke and old men,” Minseok explains and pats the spot next to him in a silent invitation.

 

Junmyeon sits down without hesitation - small talk - he can do that, maybe, right?

 

“Ah I see.”

 

_Smooth Junmyeon, you would be better off eating your own fist instead_ , he hears Baekhyun’s mocking voice in the back of his mind.

 

“Did you just get off work?” Minseok makes this whole small talk thing seem so easy. Junmyeon was always good at the guppy move each time a person of interest would be talking to him.

 

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice to take Jongdae to the park.” His gaze automatically moves to Jongdae’s small silhouette, currently trying to braide Yerim’s pigtails who is completely focused on her sandcastle.

 

“He is cute,” Minseok comments and takes another sip from his coffee. “His mother must be missing him while she is at work.”

 

Junmyeon feels his body tense up, he darts his tongue out and wets his dry lips, they are chapped from the cool breeze.

 

“His mother- my sister-in-law and my brother passed away two years ago.” Junmyeon doesn’t like to talk about it but lying doesn’t change the past.

 

The shock is visible on Minseok’s face but he quickly schools it back into a consoling expression “I am sorry for prying,” he apologizes but Junmyeon simply shakes his head.

 

A silence falls between them but it’s not an uncomfortable one, both of them caught up in their own thoughts while watching the children play cheerfully.

 

Minseok stirs next to him, carefully placing the papers back into his briefcase before standing up, slightly dusting off his black dress pants.

 

“My break always ends way too quickly for my liking,” he sighs wistfully and Junmyeon shoots him a sympathetic look. “I’ll make sure to stop by tomorrow because this,” he taps the seemingly now empty coffee cup, “tastes amazing.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll be expecting you.” This time Junmyeon doesn’t hold back and gifts Minseok with a warm, eye smile.

 

Jongdae chooses that moment to glance over and Junmyeon is amused to find Minseok waving at his son, which his son reluctantly returns.

 

“See you tomorrow, Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon watches Minseok’s retreating back and wonders why his heart always seems to leap out of if his chest whenever he sees that man, they are strangers after all.

 

Jongdae is suddenly next to him, tiny fingers wrapping around his wrist.

 

“That man smiles a lot. I like him,” he simply comments before sucking on his water bottle. Junmyeon finds himself silently agreeing.

 

~*~

 

Wednesday are usually rather uneventful since most businessmen are too tired or late to grab their usual coffee and students tend to take classes in the afternoon so they won’t file in until Baekhyun takes over.

 

Junmyeon, however, doesn’t appreciate slow mornings like today. It’s easier to ignore the small voices inside his head when he is busy but during days like today it’s easy to be fully swallowed and suffocated by his own thoughts.

 

He also has the masochistic tendency to browse job portals when he has too much free times and here and there, he catches a glimpse of a wanted position of a lawyer or law intern that he will never be able to fill.

 

Three years ago, after the passing of his brother, he had signed his own life away to dedicate it to Jongdae and the cafe instead.

 

His parents, both stuck up doctors with the wrong priorities, always resented his brother’s career path and marriage. They blamed Junmyeon’s sister-in-law for encouraging his brother, back then an aspiring medicine student, to pursue his passion as a patisserie instead.

 

After the couple passed away, they rejected any prospect of taking on guardianship for Jongdae, who had only been one year old then. His sister-in-law’s parent lived abroad and weren’t too fond of her daughter’s lifestyle either, so they had also refused to take little Jongdae.

 

Junmyeon, who had always admired both his brother and sister-in-law unconditionally for their strength and free spirit, had chosen to raise Jongdae and take over the cafe to protect his brother’s dream.

 

Even today, Junmyeon doesn’t regret his choice. He’d do it again if he were to go back in time. Yet, he longs for that life he had always dreamed of for himself. He longs to be the lawyer that protects and helps people in need, but he would never sell the cafe that inhales and exhales his brother’s and sister-in-law’s spirit.

 

Not to mention that  if he was a lawyer, he wouldn’t have enough time to spend with Jongdae, which wasn’t an option to him. Being a lawyer had always been his dream but now, his life and dream revolves around this child’s happiness.

 

Junmyeon sighs and shifts his weight onto the counter wondering if Jongdae was currently chasing after Chanyeol or if he was trying to invite Yerim to eat their lunch boxes together.

 

Loud footsteps draw his attention to the store and a surprised yet content smile spreads across his face when he spots Minseok walking up to him.

 

“Did I interrupt something?” His brown bangs fall over his forehead today and Junmyeon wants to reach over the counter and brush them aside.

 

“No, you are actually a nice distraction from my own head.” It’s nice to not stumble over his own words for once and he doesn’t have to force a smile whenever he sees Minseok - it appears naturally.

 

Minseok’s grin widens in response but he keeps fumbling with the corner of his cuff like something is bothering him.

 

“I wanted to apologize again for what happened at the park,” he starts and suddenly produces a small box out of his briefcase, “I didn’t know what you like so I got some chocolate for you and Jongdae to share.”

 

Junmyeon gapes at the navy box with gold lettering now sitting on the counter and with every passing second that he doesn't answer, Minseok seems to grow more nervous.

 

“If you don’t - “ he begins but Junmyeon is quick to intervene.

 

“I love it! I mean, Jongdae loves chocolate, so he will be delighted.” He feels his cheeks heat up at his disastrous answer but Minseok just chuckles - obviously relieved now.

 

They stare at each other for a moment in silence and Junmyeon swallows his own heart countless times before he gestures to the coffee machine behind him.

 

“What can I get you today?”

 

Minseok leans onto the counter, mouthing the menu to himself, which honestly looks adorable, especially since Minseok looks so serious wearing a suit and tie.

 

“I feel like having something sweet today,” he taps his chin, hazel eyes meeting Junmyeon’s, “it’s the beginning of spring after all.”

 

“How about a Vanilla Latte?” Junmyeon feels his stomach turn into one big knot.

 

“Sounds good.” Minseok doesn’t break eye contact and Junmyeon has never felt like this, never felt this devoured and desired like he is feeling now because of Minseok’s dark gaze.

 

Junmyeon turns around before Minseok spots the blush creeping up his neck.

 

_You are a grown man Kim Junmyeon, crushes are not for you_ , he chants inwardly.

 

Luckily, Minseok isn’t leaning on the counter anymore when he turns around with the steaming mug in his hands - instead he his swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet.

 

“Owning a cafe like this one has always been my dream,” Minseok suddenly confesses and Junmyeon doesn’t have an answer for that so he simply nods. Owning a cafe had never been his dream after all.

 

“My parents wouldn’t let me pursue it though, as the oldest son I had to be the responsible one.” As he speaks, the light in his eyes dims and it seems like he momentarily gets lost in his own mind. It’s a maze that Junmyeon himself loses his way in regularly.

 

Junmyeon extends his arm with the mug of coffee and that startles Minseok out of his daze. “Sorry,” he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “I didn’t come here to whine about my life, thanks for the coffee!” He adds with a wink and Junmyeon somehow feels the urge to bring back the light in those eyes so before he catches himself he stumbles out a “it’s never too late, you know!”

 

The smile he gains in return is a earnest and breath-taking one, yet Junmyeon wishes he would believe in his own advice for once.

 

Comfort finds him later in form of a squealing Jongdae who stuffs his face with Minseok’s chocolate but not without feeding his dad a few pieces as well.

 

It tastes delicious.

 

~*~

 

It’s Junmyeon’s day off on Sunday and he is once again at the park, observing his son and Chanyeol chasing after a bunch of pigeons to protect Seulgi from the “evil creatures” as they call them.

 

It’s getting warmer, the cherry blossoms have awoken from their long slumber and graze people in all their pink petaled glory.

 

Junmyeon brought a book but he doesn’t feel like picking it up, the sun is caressing his face and it’s nice to just sit here and space out for once.

 

“May I?” Junmyeon almost jumps out of his skin at the sudden approach but immediately relaxes when he catches a glimpse of a now laughing Minseok.

 

“I didn’t mean to surprise you, just saw you from the sidewalk and thought I’d join you.”

 

“Be my guest.” Junmyeon mirrors the wide smile and scoots over to make room for Minseok.

 

Jongdae chooses that moment to run over, cheeks colored in red and hair tousled by the wind. He stops in front of Minseok, small hands perched on his hips and one eyebrow raised.

 

“Hello.” He reaches out his hand and Minseok obviously has to fight back a laughter as he gets up and crouches down in front of Jongdae to shake his hand.

 

“Hello Jongdae, did you like the chocolate?” Minseok stays on eye level with Jongdae and Junmyeon is amused how his son’s expression changes from suspicious to sweet in a split second.

 

“Yes! It was very delicious.” He flails his arms excitedly before glancing up at Junmyeon and quickly adding a “thank you.”

 

Minseok’s grin spreads over his whole face and he gently ruffles through Jongdae’s hair. “You are welcome, guess I have to stop by more often to bring some more, huh?”

 

Jongdae cocks his head aside, thoughtfully seizing the man in front of him. “And to see my dad, right?”

 

That statement seems to catch Minseok off guard while Junmyeon eyes the fountain to drown in longingly. Minseok catches himself fast though and playfully bops Jongdae’s nose.

 

“Yeah, he makes the best coffee in town.”

 

Minseok’s voice wavers as if he is contemplating to add something more, but in the end he simply shoots Junmyeon a quick wink.

 

Junmyeon takes off his jacket, it’s way too hot for April. Jongdae squishes himself between them on the bench and quietly stage whispers to Minseok, “My dad doesn’t have a girlfriend.” He gives a small thumbs up and Junmyeon hides his desperation in his palms.

 

Sometimes Junmyeon wonders if Jongdae spends too much time with Baekhyun to have grown to be this straightforward and observant. However, when Minseok starts poking Jongdae’s side and chasing him over the grass, Junmyeon doesn’t find himself minding it so much.

 

~*~

 

“I am hungry, where is Kyungsoo to feed me?” Baekhyun is bent over the counter, whining and squirming like a stranded trout. Junmyeon tries to pay him no mind but it becomes more and more difficult since Baekhyun keeps pushing his butt back against his hip and almost makes him spill hot espresso all over himself.

 

“You make it sound like he is your nanny and not boyfriend,” he groans, landing a kick to Baekhyun’s butt, who hisses and blows up his cheeks.

 

“Boyfriend, Nanny, Master - same thing different days.” Baekhyun drums his fingertips onto the counter already humming along to the next pop song that comes on.

 

“Keep your bedroom kinks to yourself, I don’t feel like bleaching my ears.” Junmyeon carefully draws a foam heart and nods contently as the result.

 

“Now, now - no jealousy, just because mister buff and witty hasn’t tried to dick you yet, it doesn’t mean that other people can’t go out wetting their own instead.” It’s obvious with the way Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows that he is asking for a beating, but Junmyeon takes a deep breath - he is a grown man in control of his emotions - and grits out, “Take this to table four now and use that damn mouth of yours to rope the ladies into buying some cake instead of gagging on Kyungsoo's dick.”

 

Baekhyun fake salutes before strutting off, swaying his hips like a pole dancer in tiny shorts instead of a waiter.

 

Junmyeon checks the display and quickly walks to the storage room to retrieve their special ‘cherry blossom’ cupcakes. He carefully displays them in front which immediately pays off when a group of high school girls trot in and spot the seasonal dessert and immediately buy a dozen for their study session.

 

It’s busy for a Thursday but busy means good revenues.

 

Baekhyun’s words echo inside his head and honestly, Junmyeon doesn’t even know Minseok that well. To Junmyeon, he is just another regular who is seemingly caught up in a reality he didn't picture himself in.

 

Fine, he _is_ extremely handsome and Jongdae likes him, but that doesn’t mean Junmyeon wants him anywhere near his pants.

 

Okay, maybe a little bit, but Junmyeon blames that on his non-existent sex life over the past three years. It’s totally normal to grow desperate at some point, right? Right. And it’s not his fault that Minseok has a glorious ass in the black slacks that he sports on a daily basis.

 

Junmyeon is grateful that his inner dialogues remain unknown to others, otherwise Kyungsoo would have long locked him up in some psychologist's office.

 

A hand appears in his vision, continuously waving in front of him and Junmyeon’s cheek color when he notices Minseok staring right back at him.

 

“Are you okay? I have been trying to get your attention for at least a minute.” The other sounds genuinely worried and Junmyeon clears his voice bashfully,

 

“Sorry, I keep spacing out these days,” he admits and Minseok nods understandingly.

 

“A lot on your mind?” He asks but Baekhyun chooses that moment to pop up behind the counter.

 

“Rather _someone_ ,” Baekhyun provokingly wiggles his finger and Junmyeon feels the inner urge to choke him, “but honestly this poor guy works too much, he practically lives for the cafe and Junior.”

 

“I am right here Baek,” Junmyeon groans and promptly hauls a wash cloth at him, which Baekhyun quickly dodges with his obnoxious cackle.

 

“You two seem close.” Minseok’s voice reminds Junmyeon that they are not alone and therefore he can’t get away with strangling Baekhyun.

 

Something in Minseok’s usually so cheerful voice seems off - almost annoyed?

 

Baekhyun suddenly slings an arm around his shoulder and presses their cheeks together whilst widely beaming at Minseok. “We are, is that a problem?” Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun and shoves him away,

 

“Baekhyun and I grew up together, he and his boyfriend help me out alot with the store and with taking care of Jongdae.” Junmyeon isn’t sure why he feels the need to explain his relationship with Baekhyun, but something in the way Minseok’s eyes had darkened when Baekhyun had pulled Junmyeon closer, had made his stomach twist up in knots.

 

Minseok’s eyes are softer now, to Junmyeon’s relief, and he orders an iced americano to go.

 

“I am quite busy these days at the office but I wanted to ask if you were up for coffee at some point.” Minseok is drumming his index fingers on the counter, his heavy gaze resting on Junmyeon whose cheeks are practically burning under the attention, “I figured dinner would be difficult because you’d want to be with your son, so yeah, coffee?”

 

_Words Junmyeon. You have a mouth. That thing where food goes in. Loosen that tongue. Geez._

 

“Sure, that sounds great actually. I haven’t really been able to check out other cafes since-” He doesn’t finish sentence but Minseok nods, his hand brushing against Junmyeon’s, lingering, as he takes the beverage from him.

 

“It’s a date then.” Minseok winks and the moment is so cheesy and seems to be right out of a bad romance drama that Baekhyun indulges in on Sundays, so Junmyeon shouldn’t feel anything, really, yet his heart beats uncontrollably fast.

 

They exchange phone numbers and Minseok is on his way - but not without maybe-not-so-accidentally tripping Baekhyun on his way out.

 

“You got yourself a feisty one,” Baekhyun comments, rubbing his butt and scrunching up his nose at the pain. “He definitely tripped me on purpose that asshole.”

 

Junmyeon wipes the counter with a big grin curled up over his lips. “I have good taste.”

 

~*~

 

It’s an ordinary Tuesday afternoon at the cafe when Junmyeon gets a call from the school that there has apparently been a fight and they needed him to come to the school as soon as possible. Luckily, Kyungsoo assured him that it wouldn’t be a problem to swing by for two hours to take care of the cafe in Junmyeon’s absence.

 

Junmyeon had practically tripped into his car and sped down the roads, worried sick that Jongdae might have gotten hurt.

 

He parks his car quickly and with big steps he crosses the parking lot and bursts through the door of Jongdae’s kindergarten.

 

The scene in front of his eyes leaves him speechless if not slightly puzzled. On a bench in front of the principal's office sits Yerim, a tiny patch covering her cheek, her hand holds onto Jongdae’s tightly. His son is not looking at Yerim but the floor, he is sobbing uncontrollably but it’s easy to tell that he is trying to fight back the tears.

 

Junmyeon closes the last distance and crouches down in front of the two children.

 

“Hey,” he starts softly, gently brushing through his son’s hair but his eyes meeting Yerim’s instead. “What happened? Where is the principal?”

 

Yerim points at the office, her pigtails swaying lightly at the movement. “He is talking to my mom,” she pauses and brushes her small thumb over Jongdae’s wet cheek, “don’t cry Dae.” Her voice is sweet and caring and Junmyeon can’t help but smile at the warm gesture.

 

Jongdae’s bottom lip quivers and he hiccups as he tries to speak. Junmyeon waits patiently but in the end it is Yerim who speaks first. “They were mean to Dae, so I hit them with my shovel,” Yerim sounds proud, her small hand squeezing Jongdae’s reassuringly, “one of them scratched me,” she points at her strawberry patch. “But I was stronger and protected Dae!” Her victorious grin beams up at Junmyeon who isn’t much smarter than before but luckily for him, the door to the principal’s office opens and Yerim’s mother, Joohyun, steps out, eyes immediately crinkling when she spots Junmyeon.

 

“Don’t worry Mr. Lee, I will fill Junmyeon in on the details,” her voice is full of authority, leaving no room for discussions, and Junmyeon swears that he momentarily sees a tail tug between the principal’s legs.

 

The principal and Junmyeon just greet each other with a swift bow and then the principal disappears back in his office.

 

“Jooohyun, it’s been a while. How did you become even more beautiful?” He fake-gasps at her and Joohyun laughs loudly, playfully punching his shoulder.

 

“You are still quite the charmer I see, no wonder that my Yerim is so fond of your boy.” She then proceeds to lower herself onto Jongdae’s level, fingers brushing over his cheek, “It’s okay darling, you aren’t in trouble and Yerim isn’t badly hurt.”

 

Jongdae nods, both hands viciously rubbing at his red eyes and Junmyeon’s heart arches at the sight. He wonders what exactly Yerim had meant by “they were mean to Dae” that had caused his son to be this upset.

 

“How about we buy the kids some ice cream? I know quite the store just around the corner.”  Joohyun brushes her black hair out of her face, her red lipstick make her look just like Snow White and Junmyeon smiles.

 

“Ice cream sounds great, right kids?”

 

Yerim squeals loudly, jumping onto her tiny legs and pulling Jongdae along, who is slowly brightening up again. Yerim is still holding his hand as Jongdae reaches out to run his index finger over her patch.

 

“Does it hurt?” His voice is so small - Junmyeon’s heart seizes up, but Yerim just shakes her head and shows Jongdae a V-sign with her fingers. “No not at all!”

 

Joohyun chuckles next to him and Junmyeon turns to her with a smug grin. “You raised a little warrior princess.” He shows her a thumb up but Joohyun just waves him off, “she became a warrior because your boy is just that adorable.”

 

The group moves to the ice cream store and Junmyeon insists on paying - Yerim had protected his son and Joohyun had put up with the principal in his place instead.

 

He buys Yerim and Jongdae a big strawberry parfait to share and a cone of coffee flavored ice cream each for Joohyun and himself. They settle down by the window and just watch how Jongdae insists to feed Yerim the Strawberry on top with his spoon, which has Yerim loudly protesting, her cheeks coloring a pretty pink as she gruffly accepts the spoon of ice cream with a strawberry on top.

 

“The boys were making fun of Jongdae for not having a mother.” Joohyun’s voice is low, only audible to Junmyeon who can feel the blood freeze in his veins.

 

“Yerim told me that she saw them push him onto the floor and called him funny names, telling him that his mom didn’t want him so she left. Yerim then rushed over and beat up three boys with her shovel,” Joohyun pauses to pridefully glance at her daughter who is now offering a spoon of ice cream to a giggling Jongdae, “she did well.”

 

Junmyeon is quiet for a moment. He should have know that this would happen at one point and yet he didn't expect it to happen so fast.

 

“I am sorry that Yerim got hurt in the progress, I owe her at least one year of free cupcakes at my cafe.” Junmyeon reaches over to pat Yerim’s head who gifts him with one of her warm smiles. She’s got a good and strong heart just like her mother.

 

“Nonsense, remember Howon and I would always beat up the kids that bothered you? That’s what friendship is all about.” Her hand comes to rest over Junmyeon’s, who can’t help but grimace at the memory.

 

“You mean _you_ beat up all the boys while Howon shouted suggestions from a safe distance.” He raises an eyebrow and Joohyun smirks, red nails hitting the table in a soothing clicking sound.

 

“Good old days.”

 

Junmyeon leans back in his seat minds wandering back to Jongdae. How could he protect this child? How could he keep him sheltered from hurtful comments that he didn’t deserve?

 

“Junmyeon,” Joohyun’s brown eyes pierce right through him, “our children have to learn to stand on their own two feet. They won’t be alone, like you and me, they will have good friends to back them up. Don’t worry too much, your boy has a warm heart - he’ll learn to overcome his weaknesses and,” she pauses, gesturing her head over to where Yerim is currently stuffing another strawberry into Jongdae’s mouth, “I’ll buy my girl a new shovel just in case. An iron one.”

 

Junmyeon chokes on his own spit and Joohyun leans over to pat him on the back while their two kids eye them curiously.

 

“You shouldn’t encourage violence,” Junmyeon croaks out, but Joohyun innocently twirls her hair around her index finger.

 

“I call that simple self-defence, I told Mr. Lee the same.”

 

It’s good to know that Joohyun hasn’t changed. She had always been as strong and clear as water, always finding a way and pushing forward. Howon and her have been married for five years now. Time surely flies.

 

“I should be more careful and work on my foresight.” Junmyeon looks down at his hands, noticing how they have black stains from coffee beans all over them and bashfully grabs a tissue to wipe them off.

 

“You are doing a great job, you know?” Joohyun offers him a wet tissue and Junmyeon accepts it gratefully.

 

“Children raise themselves, parents are the sail that helps them leave the harbor safely, but the wind comes with experience and time.” A soft breeze slides through the window and Junmyeon closes his eyes for a moment.

 

“You’ll be fine, so will be Jongdae.” Joohyun’s voice resounds in his head even after they part ways. She always has been like an island in the far ocean.

 

Junmyeon stops at Jongdae’s favorite chicken store and buys them fried chicken for dinner. He also gets some for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun who had covered his shift for him.

 

Life isn’t easy but it’s not that bad if you have good friends by your side who constantly offer you a hand to pull you back onto your feet once you fall down.

 

~*~

 

It’s Thursday when Minseok stops by at the cafe again, wearing a black suit and his hair is neatly styled up. Junmyeon’s legs feel slightly wobbly as Minseok approaches the counter - a fond smile curled over his lips.

 

“I thought we are supposed to meet tomorrow?” He blinks but already grabs a mug to fix Minseok his favorite americano.

 

Minseok hums, his dark eyes never leave Junmyeon’s and Junmyeon’s mouth goes dry under the attention.

 

“I wanted to see you.” He runs a hand through his brown hair, pushing it back and really, a man shouldn’t be this attractive. “Had a stressful meeting and the thought of getting a coffee here afterwards got me through it.”

 

Junmyeon is pretty sure that his whole face is burning red right now. He wipes his sweaty palms on his apron, worried that the mug will slip out of his grip.

 

“I-” He squeaks and quickly clears his throat to avoid sounding like a mouse. “I’ll prepare the best americano for you.” He shows Minseok a thumb up which earns him a low chuckle but to his surprise Minseok shakes his head.

 

“I’d like a cappuccino today, two actually.”

 

“Two? Are you meeting someone?” Junmyeon’s stomach drops at the thought that Minseok could be seeing someone. It shouldn’t bother him because it’s not like he is interested in Minseok. _No. Not at all._ He sucks at lying.

 

Minseok tilts his head to the side, watching Junmyeon observantly before he points at the clock behind Junmyeon. “Your shift ends in ten minutes, so join me?”

 

Junmyeon releases a breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding, his heart hammering loudly inside his chest and he’s afraid that Minseok can hear it.

 

“Sure, I just need to pick up Jongdae in an hour,” he manages to stutter out and Minseok looks pleased.

 

Luckily, Minseok doesn’t linger by the counter but chooses the table next to the window to wait for him.

 

Junmyeon’s hand tremble as he prepares the cappuccinos and he almost jumps out of his skin when Kyungsoo taps his shoulder.

 

“Can I talk to you later?” He sounds serious and Junmyeon momentarily forgets that Minseok is here, eyes turning worried as he rests a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

“Of course, did something happen?”

 

Kyungsoo chews on his bottom lip but he shakes his head. “No don’t worry, Baekhyun and I just need to talk to you. Preferably tonight after my shift.”

 

“Yes, no problem, you can come up after your shift and we can talk over dinner?” He offers and Kyungsoo just nods.

 

His expression changes from serious to a lighter one as he nudges Junmyeon’s side. “Now off you go to your date.”

 

Junmyeon sputters, tray almost falling out of his steady grip but Kyungsoo doesn’t bat an eyelash and even adds a piece of strawberry cake which he insists on paying for.

 

Minseok quickly puts the papers he’s been reviewing aside - he looks even better in glasses - and helps Junmyeon arrange the cups and plate on their table.

 

Junmyeon hesitantly sits down across from Minseok and eyes him expectantly as he takes a sip from his coffee.

 

“Delicious,” Minseok sighs contently, his eyes crinkling at the sides and fine, Junmyeon might be a little bit smitten.

 

“Feel better?” He sips from his own mug, happy to finally sit down and relax a little after his long shift.

 

“A lot, thanks to you.” Unwavering and confident, but also warm - that’s how Junmyeon would describe Minseok’s eyes, if someone were to ask him. He wonders if Minseok looks at everyone like _this_ , as if he had chosen them out of a crowd of a million people.

 

Junmyeon’s palms are sweaty and he keeps rubbing them over his jeans while his heart is hitting his chest like a drum.

 

“I didn’t do much, just made you coffee,” he somewhat mumbles, nudging the plate of cake closer to Minseok along with a fork.

 

“Ehh, you are cute,” Minseok says as if it were nothing, picking up the fork to try the cake.

 

‘W-what?” Junmyeon promptly gets a lung full of coffee followed by a coughing fit. Kyungsoo is properly judging him from his spot behind the counter whilst Minseok simply hands him a napkin with a smug grin.

 

“I actually saw you through the window on my way to work one day. You knocked over a bottle of water and your flustered expression and way how you frantically stumbled away to grab a mop to scrub the floor was adorable.” Minseok rests his chin on the back of his hands. “I didn’t know anything about you but somehow I wanted to get to know you. So when my co-workers recommended your cafe to me, I took that as an excuse to see you again. Silly, isn’t it?”

 

“Very, but Junmyeon likes weird,” Kyungsoo dryly comments from where he polishes the table next to them.

 

When did he even get there?

 

Luckily, a customer walks in and Kyungsoo dutifully trots over to the counter. Minseok rubs the back of his neck bashfully and Junmyeon is suddenly filled with a rush of courage as he covers Minseok’s other hand with his own.

 

“I don’t think it’s silly, I have started to look forward to your visits.” His voice turns softer at the end, _earnest_.

 

A comfortable silence falls between them and they both take a bite of the cake. There is something sweet about the way how Minseok leaves the cake pieces with extra strawberry for Junmyeon to eat.

 

They sneak glances at each other while they eat and Junmyeon feels high on the giddy feeling that spreads inside of him.

 

This feeling is new and slightly alarming. How can a single person make him feel fifteen all over again? Who would have thought that Junmyeon would board an emotional roller coaster again?

 

“I always wanted to have an office job like yours,” Junmyeon starts, he feels Minseok looking at him but he keeps his focus on the cake. “I have a degree in law and planned on moving abroad to work for a prestigious law firm. Black suit, tie and all that clichè. It was my dream.”

 

Minseok is quiet, their legs brushing under the table, and Junmyeon takes a deep breath before he continues.

 

“My brother and his wife always supported me, even though both of our families were against their marriage. They didn't even come to the hospital when Jongdae was born. This cafe and Jongdae was their dream, their happiness, their everything.” Junmyeon’s throat contracts, his mouth feels dry but something about Minseok’s steady presence calms him down and words keep on coming.

 

“Then one evening, I had just come home from an interview, I got a call that there had been an accident,” he pauses and wipes at his eyes, way to go to ruin the mood, but then Minseok’s hand covers his and he continues, “a drunk truck driver crashed into my brother’s car, he died immediately and my sister-in-law, who shielded Jongdae with her body, passed away hour layers in the hospital. Jongdae, because of his mother’s sacrifice came out alive with luckily only a few scratches.”

 

He bites his bottom lip, willing down the tears that keep rising. He doesn’t know why he suddenly felt like recounting that day to someone but somehow Minseok, with his warm eyes, steady and calm like the ocean, breaks down Junmyeon’s walls.

 

“That night,” Minseok brushes his thumb over Junmyeon’s hand, “you decided to give up your own dream to raise Jongdae?”

 

Junmyeon stills, his other hand curling in his lap. “Yes and no.” Minseok gives him a confused look. “Raising Jongdae became my dream even though I was unable to pursue my own, seeing Jongdae smile is everything to me now.”

 

Minseok nods understandingly and leans back in his seat and Junmyeon immediately misses the warmth of his hand on his own.

 

“You make it hard to not fall for you,” Minseok whispers gently and Junmyeon’s gaze shoots up, completely flustered. Before he can come up with any form of reply, Minseok quickly adds, “Thank you for sharing your story with me, it probably isn’t easy for you to talk about it.”

 

He offers Junmyeon a piece of cake with his own fork and Junmyeon is so in trance that he just accepts it and lets Minseok feed him.

 

“I am quitting my job.” Minseok’s sudden confession snaps Junmyeon back to reality and his eyes widen like a bunny who got his carrot stolen.

 

“Why?” He somewhat asks in gibberish and Minseok chuckles, extending a hand to brush some crumbs off of Junmyeon’s cheek.

 

“You told me it is never too late to pursue your dream, didn’t you? It is suffocating to be stuck in a life that isn’t for you.” His voice grows smaller, but not any less determined. Sometimes words have a bigger impact than actions and Junmyeon feels his heart speeding up inside in his chest.

 

“Didn’t you say you had a meeting today?” He remembers and Minseok smugly beams up at him.

 

“Yes, to choose a successor for my position.”

 

Junmyeon does his infamous goldfish move and Minseok outright laughs at him. “Don’t worry, I”ll be fine - this conversation turned out heavier than original planned. Sorry about that.”

 

Junmyeon runs a hand through his hair, his eyes are burning with exhaustion, which he had fought the whole morning. “It’s fine, I added to that heaviness myself.” He glances at his watch and Minseok follows his gesture.

 

“I guess you have to go?” He concludes and Junmyeon nods, a small smile now replacing his previous frown. “I won’t keep you then. See you tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, text me the time and place?” Junmyeon is already on his feet when Minseok gives him a brief thumbs up. It feels nice to know that he would see Minseok again tomorrow. Despite their rather serious conversation, it now feels like they have become closer. They aren’t strangers anymore, barely friends, but “something more.”

 

Junmyeon waves at Kyungsoo as he grabs his jacket and car keys. Kyungsoo just nods - they’d see each other later anyways. That thought has uneasiness creeping back to him but Junmyeon swallows it and indulges himself in one last glance at Minseok and he is rewarded with a warm smile.

 

~*~

 

Jongdae is sitting between Yerim and Chanyeol on a bench in front of their kindergarten when Junmyeon arrives. He is so absorbed in braiding Yerim’s hair that he doesn’t notice Junmyeon fondly watching him. Chanyeol is doodling in his notebook, completely unaware of the world around him.  It’s Yerim who notices him first and waves her small hand at him. Jongdae ties her hair before he allows himself peeks up, and Junmyeon has to laugh at his bashful expression when he spots him.

 

Chanyeol barks out a “Hello Mister Kim!” while Jongdae just runs over and barrels into his arms full force.

 

“Hello Dae, did you have a good day?” He lifts Jongdae up and squeezes him tightly before setting him back down.

 

“Yes!” Jongdae is almost glowing as Yerim and Chanyeol come to stand next to him. “We are a rock band now!” He proclaims proudly and Yerim rolls her eyes yet she grins widely at the boy beside her.

 

“I’m a drummer!” Chanyeol pops out his mini chest and pats it proudly.

 

“I sing and Yerim is playing the guitar!” Jongdae finishes whilst flailing his arms and they point at the card boxes turned instruments that they apparently made in class. Junmyeon’s chest feels so full watching these children shine so brightly in front of him. Youth is a gift, a small seed that has to be watered to fully bloom in the future.

 

“Will you guys perform for me in the future?” He asks playfully but Yerim immediately nods her head and shows him a thumb up.

 

“Of course!” Her voice is always so strong, so sure and unwavering - just liker her mother’s.

 

Chanyeol on the other hand has already spaced out again, eagerly flipping pages of his small notebook where Junmyeon spots ink spots here in there in between of what looks like notes? Well, Chanyeol’s parents both are musicians so it wouldn’t surprise him if their son picked up their talent as well.

 

Junmyeon checks the time. They need to head out now to stop by their favorite Chinese restaurant and to be able to take their sweet time eating before Kyungsoo locks up the cafe for the day. Also knowing Jongdae, he is in for some additional time to get some dessert afterwards. It’s Friday after all. Fridays are father and son days, which usually end in Chinese takeout or pizza on the couch while they watch a movie of Jongdae’s choice.

 

“Alright my future rock stars to be, I’ll be kidnapping my son now - make sure to pick on Uncle Baekhyun on Monday.” Junmyeon winks and both Yerim and Chanyeol fake-salute him and yes, he really adores these kids, not only for being Jongdae’s loyal friends but also their positive and bright natures.

 

Jongdae quickly high fives his two friends before he clasps Junmyeon’s hand with his own and they walk over to the car.

 

“Another good day?” he asks as he buckles Jongdae up in his safety booster seat. The toy microphone lies in Jongdae’s lap and his son nods, a feline smile curling over his lips.

 

“Yes! Daddy’s too?”

 

Junmyeon thinks about Minseok and his unflinching eyes, the roughness yet warmth of his hand on Junmyeon’s own, he feels his lips breaking into smile. “Yes, it’s been good so far.”

 

The engines roar loudly but are quickly tuned out by bubbly pop songs on the radio which Jongdae enthusiastically sings along to. He looks adorable belting notes into his little microphone and Junmyeon can’t help himself but snap some pictures during a stop at a red light and sending them to Minseok. “My son is going to be famous!” his text reads and his licks his lips nervously, over nothing to be honest because seconds later his phone lights up with an answer from Minseok.

 

“Can’t wait to see him on TV.”

 

The light turns green and Junmyeon quickly plops his phone down on the byrider seat, he changes routes because Jongdae had insisted that today was a pizza kind of day. They quickly ordered their pizzas.

 

“Don’t forget uncle Kyungsoo and uncle Baekhyun,” Jongdae sternly reminds him, so Junmyeon gets them one as well and buys a tub of cookies and cream ice cream for dessert, and then they are bound home. Jongdae offers to carry the tub of ice cream and Junmyeon juggles the three pizzas, soft drinks and car keys.

 

“Need help? You look like a drunk delivery boy.” Baekhyun’s boisterous laughter could wake the dead, but as annoying as it was Baekhyun’s help would be highly appreciated right now. That’s why he ignores the infuriating smirk and just shoves the three bottles of soft drinks against Baekhyun's chest with a loud thud and beckons him to follow.

 

“Be a good uncle and carry your nephew’s drinks,” he adds over his shoulder and catches Baekhyun flippantly roll his eyes at him.

 

“I am the _best_ uncle of all times, right Junior?”

 

Jongdae who has stopped at the top of the staircase raises one small eyebrow. “You’re okay,” he deadpans and the scandalized look plastered all over Baekhyun’s face is priceless, so Junmyeon captures it with his phone.

 

“For the family album,” he hums cheerfully while Baekhyun pushes past him to get to a now giggling Jongdae.

 

“You just wait until I get you Junior!” A movie night with Baekhyun is never a quiet one, and tonight is no different with Jongdae racing through their living room with Baekhyun chasing after him. Junmyeon decides to let the two kids play while he prepares their supper in peace. Kyungsoo should be in the process of wrapping up at the cafe and will probably join them soon. He grabs three big plates and Jongdae’s Iron Man one and puts them on their wooden table in front of the TV.

 

“Not my hair, or I’ll pick the lock to your piggy bank to pay for a wig,” Baekhyun threatens from where he's sprawled out all over Junmyeon’s comforter with Jongdae triumphantly straddling his uncle’s tummy.

 

“Jongdae go wash your hands, take your uncle and make sure he washes his as well.” _God knows where those have been in the last few hours,_ Junmyeon adds in his mind and ducks the pillow that Baekhyun throws at him.

 

Junmyeon moves the pizza boxes to the table and adds some napkins and cups. He hears the door open, some rustling and a moment later Kyungsoo joins him on the couch in the living room.

 

“How was the afternoon crowd?” He hands Kyungsoo a cup with coke, which the latter gratefully accepts, adjusting his position to get more comfortable.

 

“Not too bad, didn’t feel like strangling anyone.” He sips his drink and Junmyeon scratches his chin.

 

“That’s err, great? I guess?”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t get to reply as both Jongdae and Baekhyun noisily tumble into the room, their hair lightly covered with foam and jeans covered with wet spots.

 

At Kyungsoo’s raised eyebrow, Baekhyun immediately points an accusing finger at Jongdae, “He started it!”

 

Junmyeon pulls a protesting Jongdae onto his lap and offers him a piece of pizza which turns out to be a perfect strategy as the pout is replaced by a energetic munching sound.

 

“I sometimes feel like we are raising two children together,” Kyungsoo deadpans and Junmyeon chokes on his coke to the same time as Baekhyun belts out a loud, “Hey!”

 

Kyungsoo simply pulls Baekhyun down next to him on the couch and offers him a slice of pepperoni pizza to make peace. Baekhyun stomps his feet, but like Jongdae, his mood immediately brightens when he chews on his slice of pizza. Junmyeon has to remind himself that Baekhyun is only a year younger than him on nights like this. He resembles an over-eager puppy from the way he chews to the part where he is basically glued to Kyungsoo’s side.

 

“Daddy, say ah?” Jongdae’s small hands push a slice against Junmyeon’s mouth and he quickly opens up, exasperating by pinching the bridge of his nose and moaning in delight,

 

“This tastes even better fed by my son.” Jongdae hides his giggles behind his small hands while Kyungsoo fondly rolls his eyes.

 

“You are such a dad,” Baekhyun drawls and pizza crumbs come flying everywhere and Kyungsoo grits out a “gross,” before throwing a napkin at his boyfriend.

 

“Good job there, Sherlock,” Junmyeon mocks, fetching the box with wet tissues to wipe off Jongdae’s face currently covered with tomato sauce and small ham pieces.

 

“Are you eating the pizza or is the pizza devouring you?” he pinches Jongdae’s nose who is still laughing and flailing his arms like a small helicopter.

 

Baekhyun opens his mouth to comment, but Kyungsoo is quicker and shoves another pizza slice into his mouth. Ultimate damage control.

 

“So,” Junmyeon starts as Jongdae settles down on the floor with his sketchbook and starts doodling away, completely lost in his own world. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

Junmyeon notices Baekhyun visibly tensing up against Kyungsoo, which is a rare occurrence considering Baekhyun’s character. Kyungsoo looks uncomfortable, hands absentmindedly rubbing over Baekhyun’s thighs - something he would be complaining about if it wasn’t for the fact that the said movement seemed to calm both of his friends down a little.

 

“Jun, listen,” Kyungsoo begins and Junmyeon feels himself straighten up where he is sitting at the sound of his nickname. “Work has become more and more busy over the past weeks and,” he pauses and meets Baekhyun’s gaze who rests his chin on Kyungsoo shoulder encouragingly, “I think we might have to stop helping out at the cafe, I am sorry.” His voice grows quieter at the end and Junmyeon feels sick.

 

Baekhyun looks like a kicked puppy and Kyungsoo isn’t meeting his eyes. Junmyeon has never felt this guilty before. His tongue feels like sandpaper but he is quick to grab Kyungsoo’s hand, “Soo, why are you two apologizing?”

 

Two soft pairs of eyes land on him but Junmyeon just puts on a smile. “We had a deal remember? You would only help me until it interferes with your own schedule. You have nothing to be sorry for, I am the one who should be apologizing and thanking you.”

 

Baekhyun opens his mouth but Junmyeon is quicker. “Without your help over the past years, with both Jongdae and the store, I wouldn’t have-” The rest of the sentence breaks off, but Junmyeon doesn’t dare to finish it and his two friends don’t push him, they understand without words anyways.

 

“We won’t leave until you find a part time worker, don’t worry! It will be fine, everything will be fine, Jun.” Baekhyun bites his bottom lip, looking like a kicked puppy.

 

“I know, I’ll put up some ads tomorrow and hand out some flyers.” Junmyeon makes mental notes to put his plan into action as soon as he has his first coffee in the morning.

 

Kyungsoo gently nudges his shoulder. “You are one of the strongest person I know Jun, with or without our help.”

 

Junmyeon smiles weakly, trying to force the anxiety down to keep from spreading inside of him. Change is inevitable and Junmyeon was fully aware that his best friends would one day have to focus more on their actual professions but he just doesn’t handle change well. He is scared. Would he be able to manage the cafe without Kyungsoo’s business degree and Baekhyun’s natural charm as a radio dj? What if he failed? What if the cafe would lose all of their customers?

 

He shudders violently at that thought.

 

“Earth to Jun? I can almost hear your own mind swallowing you alive, stop that.” Baekhyun’s controlled voice pulls him back from underwater and keeps him from drowning. On rare occasions, Baekhyun turns into a safe haven and Junmyeon is grateful to have him as a friend.

 

“Maybe this is a chance for you to get back into law,” Baekhyun starts calmly and Junmyeon’s confusion must be written all over his face because Kyungsoo immediately jumps in.

 

“What Baek meant to say is that the cafe is basically running itself at this point, with a capable part time and maybe consider another full time worker - you’d be able to look up some internships or something.”

 

Junmyeon plays with his cuffs, wondering if even considering this suggestion would be selfish of him.

 

“You are overthinking again,” Baekhyun jests and punches his shoulder _hard._ Junmyeon yowls and rubs the sore spot, but Baekhyun simply chatters on. “Listen, you need to do something for yourself once in a while. Your brother wouldn’t have wanted you to give up your dream to _replace_ him. You are still you, with or without Jongdae as your son.” His voice turns softer, hand resting on Junmyeon’s upper arm and Kyungsoo shoots him an encouraging smile.

 

“I know,” Junmyeon’s voice trails off, throat all dry and sandpapery.

 

A silence fills the room and Jongdae peeks up from where he is perched over the floor, he looks angsty, uncomfortable with the tension in the air.

 

Junmyeon can’t help but loosen up when Jongdae clambers into his lap, small hands squishing his cheeks together as his son lectures him earnestly.

 

”Daddy, don’t be sad. I am here, Uncle Baekhyun and Uncle Kyungsoo too and we love you so much.” He draws a big circle with his short arms and Junmyeon feels so warm and fuzzy inside that he pulls Jongdae into his arm for a tight hug.

 

“Don’t worry, I'm okay. I love you, too, Dae.” he emphasizes his words by pressing a kiss against Jongdae’s fluffy hair.

 

Next to him, Junmyeon catches Baekhyun furiously rubbing at his eyes under Kyungsoo’s amused hawk eyes.

 

“Damn allergies,” Baekhyun grits out and Kyungsoo fondly rolls his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

He’d be fine. Junmyeon has always managed to survive and adapt to change after some difficulties. He could do it again.

 

That night Junmyeon falls asleep to Jongdae’s soothing heartbeat and the memory of Minseok’s warm smile.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Junmyeon rises with a new form of motivation to not let a sudden detour ruin his date in the afternoon and quickly types up an ad with a job description and posts it on the blog of their cafe and university career forums. It’ll be fine. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had promised to stay as long as it takes Junmyeon finds two new part time workers and that makes it easier for Junmyeon to follow his routine without being worried sick.

 

At 10am, Joohyun stops by and Junmyeon and Jongdae are still in their pajamas - both slightly flustered since they both had forgotten about the play date.

 

Jongdae’s cheeks are a faint pink when he dashes away and into the bathroom after Yerim offers to help him get dressed.

 

“Sorry Joohyun, I totally forgot that you’d stop by to fetch Jongdae today,” Junmyeon rubs the back of his head, embarrassed about his pajama attire and bed hair while Joohyun and Yerim look like they came straight from the runway in their matching red dresses and black beret hats.

 

Joohyun sips from her coffee while Yerim has her eyes glued to Jongdae’s bedroom.

 

“It’s alright, you have a lot on your plate. Will Jongdae be alright?” She says the same time as a loud crashing sound resounds from Jongdae’s room.

 

“I’ll go check on him.” Junmyeon crosses the room in quick strides and peeks into Jongdae’s room only to find his son on the floor surrounded by an ocean of socks, pants and shirts.

 

“Dae? You okay there son?” The corners of Junmyeon’s lips twitch and he fights the urge to fetch his camera to capture the scene.

 

Jongdae releases a frustrated whine. “I don't know what to wear.”

 

He sounds so troubled that Junmyeon closes the door behind him and kneels down in front of his son.

 

“How about your favorite pair of jeans, a white shirt and that cap you got from uncle Baekhyun?” he offers and Jongdae’s small eyebrows scrunch together in concentration, before he nods his small head in affirmation.

 

Junmyeon reminds Jongdae to brush his teeth and when they finally emerge from the bathroom, Yerim walks up to Jongdae to adjust his cap slightly to the side.

 

“Perfect!” she muses and Jongdae high fives her.

 

“Alright kids, ready for the zoo?” Joohyun spins her car key around her slender fingers and both children cheer loudly.

 

Joohyun loads both kids into her car and assures Junmyeon that he has nothing to worry about and that she’ll return his son in one piece after supper.

 

Junmyeon releases a long sigh after the door falls shut. Time for a shower and then flyers.

 

~*~

 

Junnyeon is so stressed out about the flyer design due to his poor photoshop skills that he almost forgets about his _date._

 

Luckily, Minseok texts him ahead of time and informs Junmyeon that he would come pick him up at 1pm in front of Junmyeon’s cafe.

 

One hour. Enough time to finish the flyer and throw on a tight pair of jeans and a white v-neck shirt.

 

“Keep it simple and no old man sweater!” Baekhyun barks up from downstairs and Junmyeon momentarily worries that he might scare away potential customers.

 

He puts on some cologne, grabs his wallet, phone, keys and the stack of flyers. They won’t win him any prize but they should be enough to inform by passers and regulars that he is looking for two new part timers. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are both working at the cafe today, making it clear that they’ll not go anywhere until Junmyeon finds someone new.

 

Junmyeon is outside, taping another flyer to the window when someone taps his shoulder, “Busy?”

 

Minseok looks - well, amazing doesn’t quite cover it, more like temptation on legs. Like Junmyeon, he is wearing skinny jeans, only topped with a black v-neck instead. The only difference is that Minseok’s chest fills out his shirt and his firm biceps are showing.

 

Junmyeon quickly closes his mouth and stops gaping like a goldfish. There is a knowing smirk visible on Minseok’s lips now.

 

“No, I am done. Ready to go?” he asks to cover up his nervousness.

 

Minseok peaks over his shoulder and points at the flyer, “May I have one of those?”

 

Junmyeon stares, then grabs a flyer from the leftover stack and hands it to Minseok, who folds it neatly and puts it into his back pocket.

 

“I parked my car around the corner, shall we?” Junmyeon doesn’t have to be told twice not with Minseok grinning expectantly at him.

 

“Yes, I'm starving.” Junmyeon admits and on cue, his stomach starts rumbling. His cheeks heat up but Minseok just laughs, leaning closer to softly pat Junmyeon’s moody tummy.

 

“We can’t have that, can we? I know just the place, come on.” And with that Minseok curls a hand around Junmyeon’s forearm and gently pulls him along to his car and they are off.

 

The place that Minseok takes him to is a small italian restaurant tucked away in a less busy corner of Seoul, surrounded by some green spaces. Junmyeon immediately feels his shoulders relaxing and his mind resting at ease.

 

Minseok opens the door for him and winks when Junmyeon bashfully swats at his shoulder.

 

They sit down by the window and order two different types of pasta and a salad to share.

 

“I am glad I finally got to take you out,” Minseok suddenly confesses and Junmyeon probably has to live with the fact that his face consistently takes on the color of a tomato around Minseok.

 

“You always work so hard at the cafe and with taking care of your son - it made me wonder who takes care of _you_ when you feel tired.” Minseok swirls his pasta around his chopsticks and easily shifts it onto Junmyeon’s plate. Junmyeon’s heart is beating fast inside his chest, it’s been a long time since he has felt so warm and cared for.

 

“I am glad, that you came back,” he trails off and hesitantly sips from his water. “Even just as a customer, you made me smile.”

 

Minseok’s sharp eyes settle on him like a protective blanket. “I don’t want to be just a customer anymore, which,” he gestures around them, “ should be pretty clear from the set up but well, I’d like to date you.” For the first time, Junmyeon sees a faint blush creeping up Minseok’s neck and he is even more enamored.

 

“How do you even know that I am interested in men?” Junmyeon tilts his head to the side and Minseok chuckles fondly.

 

“I didn’t in the beginning, but that didn’t stop me from testing the waters and you didn’t push me away so I took that as a good sign.” He shrugs and Junmyeon shakes his head in sheer amusement.

 

Minseok taps his finger onto the table as his eyes glint mischievously.  “One day I went to the cafe and you weren't there, but the charming uncle-”

 

“Please don’t call him that,” Junmyeon interjects and buries his head into his palms.

 

Minseok laughs, “He told me that, ‘ _Jun always preferred wieners over melons_ , _’_ so i felt rather encouraged to keep coming back for you?”

 

Junmyeon groans while Minseok outright laughs at his misery. The atmosphere is light and Junmyeon even lets Minseok feed him meatballs and wipe sauce off his face. It somewhat feels like they have known each other for much longer - with Minseok washing over him like a soft, ocean breeze.

 

“You haven’t answered me yet,” Minseok points out as he stuffs his wallet back into his back pocket. Junmyeon had put up a good fight when Minseok had insisted on getting the bill but lost pitifully when Minseok had bopped his nose and told him to just pay for the coffee later.

 

“Answered what?” He at least has the decency to look bashful when Minseok raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“Will you date me, Kim Junmyeon?” He holds out his hand, head tilting slightly with a playful grin spreading across his lips.

 

Junmyeon sways back and forth on his feet, hands toying with his cuffs before he extends one hand and laces his fingers with Minseok’s. “Yeah, I think I would like that.”

 

Minseok is still smiling, but it isn’t playful anymore. Instead, it’s filled with such an abundance of affection and adoration that Junmyeon feels the air being knocked out of him.

 

Back in the car, Minseok lifts Junmyeon’s hand that he’s still holding and presses a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Let’s grab some coffee before I ask your son for final permission.”

 

And yes, Junmyeon thinks, as he plays with Minseok fingers, he’d like to be Minseok’s boyfriend for a long time.

 

~*~

  


They find a nice, little cafe far away from Seoul’s busy street and decorated with lots of flowers and plants inside. Junmyeon insists on paying this time around and Minseok lets him, albeit rolling his eyes fondly at his stubbornness.

 

They settle down by the window with their steaming mugs of americanos and Junmyeon smiles when Minseok brushes their legs together under the table.

 

“So, why are you looking for new part timers for your cafe?” Minseok carefully reaches over the table to lace their fingers together, and Junmyeon let’s him.

 

“My two best friends, whom you have both met, have actual jobs outside of helping me out with the cafe and it’s gotten busier, so they won’t be able to help out for much longer.” His stomach twists, anxiety bubbling under his skin but one swipe of Minseok’s thumb over his skin has the knots untangling.

 

“I see, I am sure it will be fine,” he reassures and there is something in Minseok’s steady tone that makes Junmyeon believe him.

 

They just talk for the next hour, easy topics like where they went to college and about stumbling into adulthood. Junmyeon feels his facial muscles ache from all the smiling but he is happy, it’s been quite a while since he’s been on a date and Minseok is wonderful.

 

It’s late in the afternoon when they are back on the road, headed for Junmyeon’s cafe. Joohyun had texted him earlier to notify him that she is taking the kids to a famous burger place and to not expect them before eight.

 

Minseok opens the door for Junmyeon and Baekhyun whistles loudly, making Junmyeon flush all over again.

 

The cafe doesn’t appear to be busy right now with Kyungsoo wiping down the coffee machine and Baekhyun swiping the floor. Only two couples and one student occupy the seats by the windows - the atmosphere is calm and soothing.

 

“We got you a part timer!” Baekhyun pipes up happily, waggling his eyebrows when he spots Minseok’s arm resting around Junmyeon’s waist.

 

“Got a resume for me?” Junmyeon tries to ignore Baekhyun’s smug look and accepts the piece of paper Kyungsoo immediately passes him.

 

“A college student?” Junmyeon meets Kyungsoo’s gaze who nods affirmatively.

 

“He needs the extra cash for his tuition. An adorable kid with sleepy eyes but the build of a Greek god, he’d definitely lure in all the ladies,” Baekhyun comments, now wiggling along to the beat of the music.

 

Junmyeon worries his bottom lip and allows Minseok to pull him down onto the bench in the corner.

 

“May I?” Minseok points at the resume and Junmyeon easily hands it over.

 

“He has experience working in a cafe and says he is flexible with shifts, sounds like a good deal?” He offers and Junmyeon decides that yes, he might call that Kim Jongin and invite him over for a proper interview.

 

“You know, I wasn’t going to bring it up today but before you fill the second position, I wanted to ask if it would be alright for me to hand in a resume as well?” Minseok sheepishly rubs his neck and Junmyeon remembers that owning and working in a cafe has always been Minseok’s dream.

 

“Sounds fun! Just don’t get caught sucking face inside the cafe.” Baekhyun has the audacity to jest and Junmyeon promptly throws a pen at him.

 

“As if I haven’t caught you and Soo doing exactly _that_ more than once!” He counters and Minseok chuckles beside him.

 

To be honest, Junmyeon doesn’t like to mix private life and work together, but the mere thought of fixing orders and working alongside Minseok has his stomach doing light flips.

 

“Yeah, email me your resume later?” He grins at Minseok over his shoulder and Minseok briefly nuzzles his nose against the back of Junmyeon’s head, “Will do.”

 

“I am about to throw up,” Baekhyun mocks as he passes them with the broom and this time it’s Kyungsoo who smacks his boyfriend’s butt.

 

“Play nice.”

 

Junmyeon leans his head on Minseok’s shoulder. Everything would be fine, change might be scary but with his friends and Jongdae by his side, he felt like he could take on the world.

 

At 8pm sharp, Jongdae bursts through the doors of the cafe and he doesn’t even hesitate before climbing into Minseok’s lap to give him a hug. Joohyun just gives him a knowing smile through the glass before she gets back into her car and drives off.

 

Baekhyun barks out a laughter at Minseok’s startled expression but he quickly wraps his arms around the child and returns the gesture.

 

“More family!” Jongdae points from Minseok to Junmyeon and cocks his head aside in question.

 

Junmyeon pinches his nose. “Go wash your hands and go upstairs, tonight is Star Wars night, remember?”

 

Jongdae throws up his arms mimicking a roller coaster ride and Minseok has to steady him by the hips to keep him from tumbling to the floor.

 

“Will you watch with us? It’s fun?” Jongdae suddenly asks Minseok and Junmyeon can’t hide a small smile at the fondness in Minseok’s eyes when he looks at Jongdae.

 

“I’d love too, if I won’t be a bother?” Minseok gazes over Jongdae’s shoulder at Junmyeon who lifts Jongdae onto his own lap.

 

“Not at all, it’d be great if you’d join us.”

 

“What about me?” Baekhyun slides into the free seat across of them but Jongdae raises a critical eyebrow at his uncle,

 

“You have Kyungsoo to watch a movie with!” He says firmly and Kyungsoo walks over to throw a protesting Baekhyun over his shoulder and carries him towards the exit.

 

“You got the rest?” He addresses Junmyeon who simply waves him off.

 

“Go, go buy your boyfriend some ice cream, I’ll close up myself tonight - remind me to shoot that Jongin kid a text!”

 

“Alright you three, have fun!” Kyungsoo gifts them with a rare full faced smile and leaves the store with a sulking Baekhyun in tow.

 

Minseok is standing next to Junmyeon as he counts the cash in the register, Jongdae is on his shoulder, singing along to the radio - a replay of Baekhyun’s morning show.

 

“Should I fetch us some ice cream from the store across the road, for the movie?” Minseok asks Junmyeon who slowly shakes his head - Jongdae had had enough fast food for the day.

 

“Your dad says no,” Minseok informs Jongdae who sends Junmyeon a playful glare.

 

“Meany, but that’s okay, I hid some chocolate bars in my room, I will share with you,” he fake whispers into Minseok’s ear and Junmyeon puts a hand over his heart and pretends to be hurt, making all three of them laugh.

 

~*~

 

Later when the three of them are cuddled up under a fluffy blanket, slurping on their soft drinks with Jongdae in between them - Junmyeon thinks he could get used to it.

 

Jongdae keeps feeding them cut up fruit and clings to Minseok’s arm during a scary scene.

 

Minseok is the one who carries a sleeping Jongdae to bed and tucks him in, tip toeing out of the room only to meet Junmyeon’s warm gaze.

 

“What?” Minseok mouths at him but Junmyeon just pulls him in by his belt loop and wraps his arm around his waist.

 

“Just glad you came to the cafe and we got to meet, that’s all.” The words fall easier from his lips than he thought they would.

 

Minseok carefully pulls back and gently cradles Junmyeon’s face before slowly leaning in, giving Junmyeon the chance to break away but Junmyeon wants this, has been for a while.

 

Their lips meet only briefly, gently moving against each other without a rush. When Minseok pulls away, his eyes are still half closed and he brushes his thumb over Junmyeon’s bottom lip.

 

“I wanted to kiss you since the first time I laid eyes on you. You are so gorgeous.” The sudden confession has Junmyeon blushing but Minseok continues. “You were always smiling but something in your eyes remained sad and I kept coming back because I wanted to take that sadness away.”

 

Junmyeon is stunned into silence as Minseok leans back and fully takes him in. “Lately, your beautiful smile reaches your eyes and I want to protect that smile, if you let me.”

 

The room is quiet except for their even heartbeats and Junmyeon’s chest feels so full that it might burst with all these feelings building inside. He playfully pushes at Minseok’s chest.

 

“That was awfully cheesy,” he points out, earning him an amused chuckle from Minseok.

 

“I assumed it was, but I mean it.” He brushes some strands of hair aside from Junmyeon’s forehead and replaces them with his lips.

 

Junmyeon would remember this day for many years to come.

 

“See you tomorrow?” It isn’t really a question and Minseok beams widely at him in return.

 

“I’ll stop by with some breakfast since you have the morning shift tomorrow,” Minseok promises and Junmyeon faintly wonders if Minseok’s memorized his whole working schedule by now.

 

“I’ll be expecting you with coffee,” he vows as he accompanies Minseok to the door. “Thanks for today,” he adds in a small voice and something dark flashes inside Minseok’s eyes before he quickly presses another kiss to Junmyeon’s lips.

 

“You don’t even realize how cute you are,” he groans, a smirk blooming on his face as he notices Junmyeon’s flustered expression.

 

“Sleep well, and don’t worry too much. Everything will work out, with the store and maybe even your original dream.” Minseok ruffles his hair and Junmyeon’s heart doesn’t calm down until he lies down next to Jongdae later.

 

Junmyeon, after all these years feels like this change is indeed a chance, closing the door of one chapter to open the door for the next one.

 

As he drifts off to sleep, he smiles into Jongdae’s hair, wondering what the next day would have to offer him.

 

~*~


End file.
